The Weird Feeling
by thacarter41
Summary: Something's going on at Camp Wawanakwa - Featuring my O.C. character
1. Chapter 1

**'Pre-story'**

In this story, I'll serve as the private commentator, that none of the contestants know is there. Also, the contestants are just back on the island for the summer to hang with friends and possibly, make relationships. For each story, a different camper or two (mainly female) will chew a piece of gum and then the camper will do sexual things. Just to be conservative, the gum takes 5 seconds to work, but lasts 30 minutes on the chewer. Also, Eva is the only player not used in her own story because her temper would not make her seem attractive.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1 - Katie & Sadie**

One day at Camp Wawanakwa, all 22 campers were relaxing either on the beach or on other parts of the island. The ego-tistical host Chris McLean and his hot tempered co-host Chef Hatchet were playing cards and were paying no attention to the campers. Then an unsuspecting secret teenager with a bag full of gum arrives. He has a plan, to make the girl campers (excluding Eva) do things they would normally never do. So he set two pieces of the gum, in front of the 'Confession Can', where contestants deliver their personal thoughts, and waited for two certain girls to arrive. After he set up the gum, he then hid behind a bush to avoid being seen. The two girls who arrived were a light, tan-skinned girl and her chubbier white friend, as in Katie and Sadie.

They were talking about plans they had for after they left camp and boys they would probably date. Then Katie noticed the two pieces of gum and said, "Hey look Sadie, there is some gum right there!". Sadie said, "Oh yeah! Does it look clean enough? Because you wouldn't want to eat it, if it was dirty." Then Katie said, "It looks clean enough, let's chew them at the same time after we go back to our cabin." So then Katie and Sadie both walked back to their cabin and after Katie counted to three, the two girls put the pieces of gum in their mouths and started chewing them.

After a few seconds, Katie and Sadie started feeling differently. Katie said, "Wow, I feel different, Sadie!" and Sadie said, "I feel different too, Katie!".

Katie then came up with an idea and said, "Hey, we might feel better if we took off our matching shirts." So they took off their matching striped shirts, revealing their pink bras, which were also matching. Katie said next, "We'll feel a little better if we took off these jean shorts." So next, they took off their jean shorts at practically the same time. Sadie then said, "I think if we like take off our bras, then we will feel slightly better." So the girls then grabbed the cups and pulled off their bras, so they were only in their underwear with their boobs showing. Katie said after she pulled off her bra, "Hey Sadie, I know a way to make this last step easy, say it with me."

Then they both said, "Tom is at Bill's and Jim is at Randy's, now it is time to take off our panties!" So in a quick motion, they both pulled of their pink panties. So now it left two girls who were life-long friends nude in their cabin.

So now Sadie had something to say, "Hey Katie, how about we go show off our bodies at the beach." Then Katie said, "But let's do it seperately, I'll go down first, and then you can go down, do you mind?" Sadie said, "No, that's a really good idea!" So Katie, in the nude, walked down to the beach and was waiting for the possible compliments. At the beach, a few of the girls, being Bridgette, Leshawna, Gwen and Beth all saw Katie walk by and were slightly shocked and started asking questions. Leshawna asked, "What is that girl doing nude, no girl does that?" Beth said, "Maybe she just wants to go skinny dipping even though I wouldn't do that."

Than the blonde surfer girl Bridgette said, "Still, no girl should go around nude for no reason, because I know as well as you girls that there are guys here on this island." Gwen said afterwards, "But what if she is doing thing to make herself seem different, I mean usually Katie is a sweet and innocent girl, but now she's walking the island nude, this is really odd." Katie than walked over to the dock, where a lot of the boys were, they included Owen, Duncan, Cody, Harold, Tyler and Geoff." Katie said in a seductive tone, "Hey guys!".

After the guys saw her nude, they were all drooling like dogs and at the same time said "Whoa!" Then each guy gave a comment to Katie, except for Geoff, and none of them were perverted or too explicit. Owen said with a stutter, "Wow Katie, you look really nice without your clothes, you are actually pretty cute." Cody being a little nervous said, "You know I've always dreamed of seeing a girl nude, but this is reality, and I'm really glad my nose isn't bleeding." Then Harold actually being able to give a proper comment said, "Your figure is most stunning because you're tanned like Justin, which makes you hot." Tyler said, "I know I have to watch what I say because of Lindsay, but you have a nice body and without your clothes, you are da bomb Katie." Geoff just said, "I can't say anything because if I see a girl nude and tell her what her bod is like, Bridge might kill me." But then Duncan came up and said, "Katie, I would like to say that you have some nice boobs and I would love to see you pose, wouldn't you other guys like that?" All the guys except for Geoff, put up a fist in the air and said "Yeah!". Then Katie started posing and did the splits, showing her uncovered front, which the guys knew was perfect.

But then Duncan asked, "Hey where is your twin, Sadie?" Katie said, "Oh, she went after me to get here, she should already be here." Then Cody said, "Oh, I can see her and she is awesome in the nude." Sadie then walked up and said, "So what do you guys think of me?" Cody said the most surprising mixed compliment ever, "She's like a hot combo of Oprah and Paris Hilton, that is nude!" Duncan said, "How about you girls let us feel you, what do you say?" Than they both said, "Go ahead, we don't mind!" So each guy except for Geoff took his turn. Harold chickened out before he got up to Sadie. Owen just simply touched Katie's butt and giggled. Cody went far and squeezed Sadie's boobs and said, "Now I feel like a man!" Tyler just lightly squeezed Sadie's butt. But Duncan, proved he had balls and went to the extreme, and squeezed both of the girl's boobs and squeezed Katie's butt enough for her to moan. He then said, "That was Heaven and I was thankfully dead !" He then got a fist bump from everybody except Harold.

Katie said, "It feels great that guys are not judgmental and think we're hot." Then Sadie said, "Yeah, because it's awful when they think you're ugly!". Now the girls had about 10 minutes left before they would be back to normal, so they had time to do one more thing. Cody just wanted to see what it looked like, so he said "How about you girls make out?" They looked at each other and said, "Okay!" So they jumped onto the sand and started moving their tounges against each other, it was perfect until each girl felt something they wanted, so the girls got at each other and started having lesbian sex.

The best part is that from a distance but still good enough to see, Duncan had a video camera and he was videotaping Katie and Sadie doing it. Katie started sucking on Katie's boobs and Sadie starts kissing Katie's neck. The guys were seriously enjoying that moment. But the guy interfered after the girl's stopped and took them both to the shower. While the water was on and while the girl's were about to grab their soap, the gum wore off and they asked themselves how they got there and what could have happened. But they decided, that they should get cleaned up for that day.

After their showers, the girls with their towels walked back to their cabins to put on the clothes they took off earlier. Because they were in the Bass cabin, they didn't hear the guys shouting about the girls' sex video in the Gopher cabin. The girls are probably glad that they don't know what just happened but all of the guys know now. Then the secret guy in the 'Confessional Can' said, "Well there you have it, I created a plan for Katie and Sadie to act like sex-hungry girls that were nude and they did a good job, so we'll see another time. Until then, goodbye.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2 - Beth**

It was another sunny day at Camp Wawanakwa, the sun was shining and then our anonymus guy arrives to set a piece of the gum in front of the Gopher girl's cabin and was expecting a certain geeky girl with a ponytail and wearing glasses, so obviously Beth, of the Screaming Gophers. She arrived looking happy, because she was going to get a makeover when camp is over and it would be done by Lindsay. She then said, "Hey, there's a piece of gum, since I got my braces off in Season 2, I can now chew gum and it won't get stuck." So she put the gum in her mouth and started to chew it.

She then went inside the cabin and a few seconds later, she said "Wow, I feel like going wild, so how about I take off this shirt." She then took off her shirt. Beth then said, "If I got these pants off, I would be getting very wild." So she then took off her pink pants leaving her in a top and a non-sexy zebra pattern pair of panties. Beth then said, "It's time to go crazy, so let's do this." So she then put her hands on the sides of her top and pulled it off revealing her small but pretty cute boobs. Beth was now only in her panties and was not worried about the next step, so she then said, "If the wild girl is coming out, then it's time to let her live." So at a time-inducing average speed, she took off her zebra-style panties, revealing her almost perfect nude body.

She then said, "I think I'll go down to the beach and show off what body I have." She then closed the door and walked down to the beach. Chris didn't notice Beth was nude but Chef looked for one second and was surprised. At the beach, only a few girls were there. Leshawna, Gwen, Bridgette and Lindsay were on the beach. Beth walked over and said, "Hi girls, nice day isn't it?" Leshawna then said, "Now that girl is doing what Katie and Sadie did, why is she doing that?" Lindsay said, "Maybe Betty wants to show off her body because she actually looks prettier when she's nude." Bridgette then said, "But Beth is still a girl and there are guys who would take advantage of her because she's nude." Gwen said, "Hey, she's a girl and she is able to do what she wants, so if she wants to go around the island nude, that's her choice."

Beth then walked over and saw the guys and she said, "Hey guys, nice day isn't it?" The guys stared at her and were dumbstruck. The guys there were Owen, Duncan, Ezekiel and Cody. Just like before, the guys gave a respectful but guy-worthy comment about her body. Ezekiel said, "Whoa, you look very attractive without your clothes, eh." She replied, "Why thank you Zeke." Owen said, "Well Beth, you are a pretty girl without clothes and we think you're very hot." Cody said, "Yeah, you are really cute when you're nude and you prove that the 'good girl gone bad' thing actually works." Then Duncan said, "Well your figure is best shown when you're nude and we'd know if you're perfect if you'd pose for us. Ezekiel then said, "Yeah, that'd be awesome, eh." She replied, "Well okay, I look good enough, so it won't suck." So she stood in front of the guys and laid on her stomach, showing her boobs when she laid up and showed her nice butt which the guys enjoyed. She then stood up and like Katie did the splits which the guys also liked.

Cody then came up with an idea and said, "Hey Beth, how would you feel about going skinny dipping?" Then she said, "I wouldn't mind that, it's just swimming." So Beth, jumped off the dock and into the lake, in the nude for a swim. Right after her swim, Duncan said, "How about for being polite, you let us each make out with you?" Beth then said, "Yeah, you guys were polite, so who's first?" Ezekiel asked, "Um, how do you make out with someone?" The guys were shocked, so Owen said, "You put your tounge in her mouth and magic happens." He then said, "Oh well, I just didn't know, so here I go." He did what Owen said and then he and Beth made out for like two minutes and he seriously liked it. Zeke than said, "Wow eh, that was great!" Duncan then went over and started making out with Beth, it wasn't that bad in fact, she was actually pretty good. But then, Duncan was losing his control, he almost pulled down his pants to try to have sex with her, but Owen threw water in his face. He asked, "Dude, what was that for?" Owen said, "Well, you would've done something you'd regret, did you know you're both not 18 yet?" He said, "Oh right, thanks dude, I don't wanna go to jail before I turn 18, that'd suck balls."

Then Owen came up and had an almost quick 10 second make out with Beth, knowing if Izzy saw, he'd be dead. Then it was all up to Cody, he was nervous but he knew Beth was a girl, who was nude and he was gonna get to make out with her. So he grabbed her hand and they got on the ground and started making out. Cody started feeling something in his pants, he knew what it was but he didn't want that. So he just focused on the making out, which lasted for three minutes, a pretty good make out session. Not like one of Bridgette and Geoff's, but still pretty good.

There was 10 minutes left until Beth would be herself again, so the last idea was for Beth to let them feel her body. She then said, "Well I'm okay with that, go ahead guys." So first, Ezekiel just felt her hand, not sure why but it felt pretty soft. Owen simply felt her butt. Cody went further and felt Beth's boobs which were still pretty good. But Duncan went the distance and felt both Beth's boobs and her butt, which was awesome. Afterwards he said, "That was awesome, guys!" Once again, he got a fist bump from all the guys.

Then our mystery guy arrived and took Beth to her cabin to get her clothes back on before she asks why she is nude. In a matter of seconds, the guy has disappeared and the gum wears off, returning Beth to her normal self, but she doesn't have her clothes on, but she just puts them on and says maybe I was doing something in my sleep.

Then the guy, who is in the 'Confessional Can' says, "Well there you have it, Beth was my next victim and if you noticed she said she would never go skinny dipping in the last chapter, but thanks to suggestion she did go skinny dipping. Also, you will have to read the next chapter to find out who is gonna get their gum, this has been 'The Commentator', signing off."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3 - Courtney**

This island was proven to usually be the best summer spot as long as you avoided the bears, the sharks and never got on Chris or Chef's bad side. Again, this guy was arriving with a piece of gum, but this time he put a note with it and it said, 'This gum will calm your nerves to help you relax. Signed - your female campers.' He was hoping this would get to a certain mocha-skinned girl with brown hair and a noticable figure, that would be Courtney. And like if on cue, she arrived and said, "Okay, there's a piece of gum here and there's a note, she read it thought "Hm, maybe if I chew this I will feel relaxed and not want to hurt someone."

So she put the gum in her mouth and then walked to the Bass' girl cabin and a few seconds later, she started feeling different. She then said, "Well, I believe I should take off this shirt." So she took off her shirt. Then she said, "Well now if I take off these pants, people will see me differently." So she took off her tan pants leaving her in a bra and a pair of black and white spotted panties. She then said, "It's time for the covers to come off." So she then grabbed the strings of her bra then it came off, then she took off her panties, and they came off leaving the girl with a figure nude.

Courtney then said, "Now I should go down and show off my nice body." So she then closed her cabin door and went down to the beach first. Once again, Chris and Chef were busy playing cards and they didn't notice but they probably wish they did see her figure. At the beach, the girls there were Lindsay, Bridgette, Gwen and Heather. Courtney said, "What do you think, girls?" Lindsay said, "You have a good figure, any guy including Duncan would want that." Bridgette said "Do any of you listen? Guys take advantage of girls for their bods and you seem to only care if she has a figure." Gwen said, "Well I'm not 'les', but I do think Courtney has the stuff and she should show it off if she's got it." Then the she-devil Heather said, "Well I think what Bridgette's saying is that no girl should go around like a slut." Normally Courtney would have been shocked to hear Heather say that, but this Courtney didn't react.

She just went on her way and then saw some of the guys. She saw Owen, Cody, Trent and also her punk boyfriend Duncan. All guys including Duncan were drooling and whispering 'Damn!', so Courtney probably didn't hear. Then the guys decided to be cordial and gave her a compliment. Owen said, "Wow Courtney, you have a really nice bod with nothing on." That kind of compliment would normally get a guy smacked but this Courtney enjoyed that. Cody then said his comment not worried about what Duncan would do to him he said, "Yeah, I don't care if I get punched, Courtney you have an awesome pair of boobs." Duncan was very pissed to hear Cody say that, but he just knew it was true. Trent went next and said, "Yeah you are pretty cute because Gwen would kick me in the balls if I said you were sexy. Then Duncan said something, but it was the most awful thing to say, "Well I am glad that I'm dating you, so I can say you are one sexy b**ch that has a sexy ass that I could just squeeze." The guys were surprised that he was that honest to say that. Obviously Courtney didn't care and she just said, "Well if I have a body, then I should be told how nice it is." Then Cody said, "Hey how about you pose for us, so we can see what your bod is really like."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4 - Bridgette**

The weather at Camp Wawanakwa was like it usually was, really nice and sunny on this day. The campers were either on the beach or near the dock unless the campers were asleep or off somewhere else. Then our mystery guy then arrived with a piece of gum but he had to put a note and it said, 'This gum is totally vegan and was not made in a factory.' Then along came his next victim, a natural blonde surfer who's had an opinion on what the girls did, so it's Bridgette. She leaned down to pick up the gum and read the note and she said "Well, if it's vegan gum, then it should be good." So she put the gum in her mouth and chewed it, then she went back to the Bass' girl cabin after her make out session with Geoff.

Then after she fixed her hair, she felt differently and she said after she took off her flip flops, "Maybe I should take off this sweater, since it's hot." So she took off her sweater, which she only did if she went surfing or swimming. She then said, "If I take off these shorts, my bod will start to show." So she took off her shorts, leaving her in a see-through top and a pair of orange panties which no guy has probably seen. Then she said, "It's time to take off this shirt." So she took it off, showing a C-cup bra and then she said, "It's time for it to come off." So she took off her bra, revealing a nice pair of boobs that could make even Geoff drool. Then she said, "It's time to show this nice girl has got moxy." So she took off her orange panties leaving the vegetarian blonde surfer completely nude, how she didn't want the other girls to be.

Then she thought, 'I might as well go down to the beach and show off my bod.'


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 5 - Lindsay**

It was another sunny day at Camp Wawanakwa and the campers were enjoying the sun and most of the campers were on the beach, but a few were on the dock. Then our anonymus guy had arrived and placed the gum with a note that said 'This gum will make you smarter. Signed - The guys.' Now he was waiting for his victim, a dizty not so bright but still hot blonde Gopher girl, obviously it's Lindsay. She arrived looking hot, like she normally did and she was about to go get tanned on the dock until she saw the gum and said "Wow, if this gum will make me smarter, than I better put it in my mouth."

So she put the gum in her mouth, started chewing it and walked back to her cabin. A few seconds later, she felt differently and said, "Wow, I feel nice, so I should take off this top." So she took off her top, then she said, "If I take off this skirt, I'll feel really different." So she unzipped and took off her skirt, leaving her in a purple lace bra and a pair of very cute pink panties. She then said, "If the guys wanna know what my boobs look like, than I'll show them." So she took off her bra, showing her fully exposed big boobs, that the guys would seriously want to see. She then said, "If I get these off, the guys will have a lot to see." So she pulled off the panties, leaving the dumb but still gorgeous blonde girl nude. Then she said, "Well I might as well go down to the beach and let my bod be shown." So she closed her cabin door and was on her way down to the beach.

Before, she got to the beach, she saw the ego-tistical host Chris McLean and he was shocked to see her nude. He said, "Wow Lindsay, you're so sexy when you're nude." Then she said, "Why thank you for noticing Chris." Next, she noticed that Chris was holding a camera. She asked him, Uh Chris, what's that camera for?" He subtely lied to her, "I'm gonna send you're picture to fashion agents, so you can become famous." She said, "Well okay then." So she started posing for Chris and he was seriously enjoying it. Soon Chris said, "Alright, thank you for doing that Lindsay." She then said, "You're welcome, okay goodbye." So she went to the beach, and there she saw Beth, Gwen, Heather and Courtney. First Beth said, "Wow Lindsay, you look pretty nice." She said, "Why thank you, besty!" Heather then rudely said, "Well don't take a ride you don't want." Gwen then said, "Don't say that, she may be nude but she won't let herself get screwed by any of the guys here." Courtney was just looking at her PDA and didn't notice Lindsay.

So Lindsay, just went on her way down to the dock, where she saw a few of the guys. There was Cody, Duncan and Tyler and all of the guys were standing there with their mouths open. First, Cody said, "Wow Lindsay, you are seriously hot when you're nude. Then Tyler said, "Yeah babe, you look nice, I've never seen you undressed before." Then she said, "Well thank you guys, I'm so glad you guys are being honest." So Duncan said, "Why don't you do some poses for us?" Lindsay then said, "Well okay, if you guys want." So she started posing for the guys, she started spreading her legs, which the guys must have liked and she started shaking her ass for the guys and then they were blown away.

Next, Lindsay was starting to get warm and decided to go back to her cabin for a water and eventually, the gum wore off and she was wondering why she was standing in her cabin nude but she just shook it off and put on a bikini and then went down to the beach for a tan. So it just went over to our mystery guy who said, "Well there you go, my next victim was none other than Lindsay, the most innocent camper on the island who would take forever trying to figure this out. So until next time, peace out!"


End file.
